Sleepover- Rin x Len Fanfic
by Lennylovesrinny02
Summary: Miku decides to have a sleepover at her place. What will happen when Len gets 3 embarrassing dares he must complete before dawn? (Sorry, I suck at summaries :/)
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Note: Before all you people come at me saying that "ew, Rin and Len are twins!" and stuff like that, let me enlighten you. First off, Rin and Len are not twins. They are mirror images. Len the left, Rin the right. Kagami means mirror and ne means sound. So they are mirror sounds if ya wanna get technical about it. So with that said, please sit back, relax and enjoy my fanfiction! :)

INVITATION

"At some time, in some place, in an immiscible world, what mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane..." Rin sang.

I watched her as she sang the sad words, singing with such passion that she sounded on the verge of tears. That was the thing about Rin. She could play parts so well that I almost believed she was that role. (Daughter of Evil scared the hell out of me.) She seemed to be best at sad songs, like this one.

I found myself staring at her for the fifth time today. I averted my gaze, my face hot. Why are you always staring at her Len? I asked myself. Ever since the day we were created I kinda had a crush on Rin. For some reason lately, these feelings had increased. I stared and thought about her a lot. It was starting to freak me out how much I loved hearing her sing.

I decided to mess with her a bit. She was so focused on singing the song she didn't notice me creeping closer to her. I got behind her and poked her from both sides of her stomach. She suppressed a smile and doubled over, but her voice didn't change. She kept singing beautifully. She was at the refrain now. I frowned. Then I decided to kick it up a notch.  
I started to tickle her, and she squirmed. I smiled. I got her at her most ticklish spot, the back of her neck. She shrank away and her face was bright red. I thought for a moment. Then I smirked. I crept closer to her again, blew in her ear. Her voice went much higher than usual as she blushed like a tomato. But then she broke into a smile. Slowly I realized it was about time for my part. Crap! Now who knows what she'll do to make me mess up!

"I'll be waiting for you! Till you come back! I'll keep and treasure the letters and then-" I sang.

I stopped when Rin planted a kiss on my cheek. "I- EEEE!" I wailed.

Rin laughed her head off while watching me spaz out. "Teehee. I knew that would work!" she said between her fits of laughter.

"Hey! I was just really surprised..." I trailed off.

"Mhmm. That was it Len." she giggled cutely at me.

"Why you little-" I tackled her and started tickling her.

"Heeheee! Lenny stop!" She laughed.

"Nope!" I smirked.

"Ahem. May I interrupt? Or are you two having a moment...?" called a voice.

I turned my head and saw Miku. "Oh, hey Miku." I said nonchalantly.

Then I saw she was looking at me strangely. Then I realized I was straddling Rin. I felt my face get hot as I said, "Its not what you're probably thinking!" I exclaimed.

Miku just giggled. I got off of Rin and helped her up. "So what's up Miku?" Rin asked.

"Actually, I'm having a sleepover tonight and was wondering if you two would like to come!"

"Not really-" I started.

Rin slapped her hand over my mouth "Of course! What time!?" Rin asked.

"Just come after you're done here and have stuff packed." Miku said happily.

"Okay! So who all is coming?"

"You guys, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, and Luka."

"Great! See you then!" Rin said excitedly.

Miku started walking away but stopped when she got to the exit. "You guys can continue... Your fun." she winked.

I blushed, but Rin just laughed her innocent laugh. "Well, lets get back to the song, then we can go home!" Rin said.

"Aw, but Rin- Rin, I'm tired!" I whined. "Can't we just go home and stay in for the night?"

"Teehee~ Nope!" She giggled.

"The things I do for you Rin..." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Bet?

**HOW MANY FOLLOWERS? I LOVE YOU ALL. *GLOMPS. Thank you guys so much for the faves, follows, and reviews! Sorry for taking long to update! don't kill me :'( AHEM, ANYWAY.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did... those non- Rin x Len shippers would have to watch out... :)

"C'mon, Lennykins! We need to pack!" Rin said, dragging me into my bedroom.

"But I don't wanna..." I whined.

"Len. You're going. No questions asked." Rin said firmly.

"Make me." I said stubbornly.

I probably shouldn't have said that. She looked up at me with those pretty, innocent, blue eyes, and I wanted to melt. "Fine..." I grumbled.

"I don't see why you want me to go that bad though..." I muttered under my breath.

"What makes you say that?" she raised her eyebrows as she adjusted her bow.

"I bet you'll be asleep before 11 o'clock." I scoffed.

"I bet you'll be asleep before 9!" she exclaimed.

Sometimes I think Rin has pride... issues...

"Mmmhmmm..." I muttered, putting my pajamas in my bag.

"Fine! Lets bet then!" she said, sticking her nose up in the air confidently.

"Okay, if you wanna lose..." I smirked at her.

She suddenly reached out and pinched my cheeks. HARD. "OW!" I roared.

"I WILL WIN LEN. YOU WILL LOSE." she declared, not letting go of my cheeks.

I reached out and started pinching her cheeks too. "I WILL WIN. YOU WILL LOSE, RIN. LEN-THE-AWESOME-COOL GUY- BANANA LOVING- STUD WILL WIN." I announced proudly.

"OW!" she squealed, pinching my cheeks even harder.

"I'LL STOP IF YOU STOP."

"NEVERRRRRRRR!" She shouted stubbornly.

"RAAAAAGHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"ROAAAARRRRRRRRR!" she shouted.

"Um... am I interrupting?" said a voice at my doorway.

We both slowly looked in the voice's direction, still pinching each other's cheeks. Our butler was at the door, standing there awkwardly. Rin and I both blushed. Why do people always walk in when Rin and I are doing strange things? I thought to myself. (A/N: Trust me Len, there are more embarrassing walk- ins in your future. :))

"D-do you need something Takuya?" I asked nervously, letting go of Rin's red cheeks.

"I just came to remind you that the "sleepover" will begin in a half an hour." he said.

He said the word "sleepover" like it was a disgusting and contagious disease.

"Arigato, Takuya, we will be ready soon." Rin said, (finally) taking her hands off my face.

He nodded and left us alone again. "... I won..." she finally said.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'd like to challenge you."

"Okay."

"Okay, so you have to stay up until sunset, without dozing off once, or you lose."

"Seems legit. What's your wager?" I asked.

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin. She's so cute when she's thinking...

"Oh! So when you lose, you have to agree to take me on a shopping spree."

Crap. I can't lose. That girl LOVES shopping.

"O-okay... hmm..." I thought.

What should I wager? I don't know what I want... Ah! I've got an idea!

"So after YOU lose, you..." I blushed a bit, "have to kiss me."

Rin blushed a color that would make a strawberry jealous. "W-what?!" she stuttered.

"YOU", I pointed at her, "have to kiss", I made a smoochy face, "ME." I pointed to myself.

"B-but why?" she asked. Geez, I've never seen her this flustered before. It's freakin ADORABLE.

"Cuz, I know that'll embarrass you." I lied.

"N-no it won't..." she mumbled.

"Mmhmmm..." I said sarcastically.

She threw a pillow at me. "Just finish packing so we can go, ya weirdo." she said, walking out of my room.

Soon, we were at Miku's front doorstep. Takuya sped away fast, probably not wanting to catch the "sleepover disease". Rin knocked on the door. We waited there for a bit and the door swung open to show us a happy looking Gumi. "Hey guys, its about time you got here! C'mon in!" she said peppily.

So Rin and I cautiously stepped in the house, and immediately wished we hadn't.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I'm tired right now so I don't feel like describing anything. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer. I tend to write short chapters :/. Oh well, Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN

**I think I'm addicted to Lily's version of Ievan polkka. But my dearest Kagamines' version will always be mah fave! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: NO.**

**ONTO THE STORY**.

"What. The. Hell." I said when I saw the scene before me.

That one American game, Twister, was being played in the living room and... let's just say... there were some awkward positions going on over there. Meiko was already downing her sake, Gakupo was trying to convince Luka to play Twister with him, and Miku and Kaito were the culprits of the awkward positions. Not that they were unhappy. More like the opposite...

"Miku's having everyone just take their stuff up to her room. Come back down as soon as you can!" Gumi said, walking away and turning on the TV.

Rin and I did as instructed and I told Rin I needed to go to the bathroom. She nodded and went downstairs, hopefully not about to get pulled into a Twister game by that pedo, Gakupo. After flushing the toilet, I washed my hands and looked at the mirror, deep in thought. How was I going to stay up later then Rin? Rin is a natural night owl, from staying up all night listening to music and reading fanfiction. Me, on the other hand, usually didn't stay up to at least 11 o'clock at night. So, the odds really were not in my favor. But I really wanted that kiss. Badly. So maybe I could make some coffee or something?

I sighed and walked back downstairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my own voice. "1. 2. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, MEOW!"

No, it isn't... could it be...? I rushed down on the stairs and saw a drawing of Rin on the TV screen and heard her voice singing the beginning of Kokoro . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is!

"MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN!" the TV screamed.

All of my friends started laughing hysterically. "BWAHHAHAAAAA. NEKO LEN LEN!" Miku screamed.

Gumi, the Yaoi addict, turned her head a bit and saw me standing there, face red with my jaw almost touching the floor. "LEN! ACTIVATE YOUR MAGICAL NEKO POWERS BY KISSING KAITO!" Gumi screamed with stars in her eyes.

"YEAH LEN! PUCKER UP!" Kaito yelled, coming towards me with a smoochy face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed while trying to take shelter in the kitchen.

Meiko was there, already pretty tipsy, and asked, "Len Len~ where are your neko ears?" she laughed, spreading the smell of alcohol through the air.

"Gaah! Not you too!" I ran out of there and crashed into a familiar looking bunny in the hallway.

"Ow. Len?" Rin asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Hehe. Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, the others are looking for you." she said, finally regaining the usual mischievous look in her eyes.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

"You know damn well I would. I always get my revenge Len..." She smirked.

"No! RIN DON'T!" I flailed my arms around.

"HEY GUYS, MAGICAL KITTY LEN LEN IS IN THE HALL-" she started before I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"N-nevermind guys, he's not here anymore! FALSE ALARM!" I yelled doing a cheap imitation of her voice.

"DAMMIT RIN! GETTIN REAL TIRED OF YOUR SHIT OVER HERE!" Meiko yelled, obviously disappointed.

"MPH!" Rin tried yelling as she tried squirming out of my grasp.

Gah! What do I do!? The moment I let Rin go, she'll freakin destroy me and tell the others where I am!

Rin started punching me with her tiny fists. I looked down at her and came up with a very bad idea. But, desperate times call for drastic measures, right? I whipped my head around, making sure there wasn't anyone in sight. Then I got up and dragged Rin into a closet.

**Hehe, cliffy, eh? Sorry for writing this horrible chapter. I just really wanted to embarrass Len XD. Plus, I've had the idea for a long time so, I just needed to let it out! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS 3 THEY KEEP ME ALIVE, KEEP EM COMIN!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loli Rin

**I HATE MYSELF. I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL IS EVIL.**

**Rin: Excuses excuses...**

**Me: shut up...**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I totally own Vocaloid. Wanna come over for some ramen noodles tomorrow? :D**

Rin may be puny, but her punches hurt. If you don't believe me, please consult my poor stomach for evidence. Anyway, I dragged her a closet and scream whispered, "What can I do to make you shut up?!"

I let my hand fall from her mouth so she can answer. Instead of saying something, she slapped me across the face. "OW!" I snapped.

She glared but there was a blush visible on her cheeks. "I'll get them off the topic of you under three conditions: First, you are buying me a hoard of oranges." she started.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Rin. I nodded for her to go on. "Second, I get the keys to the roadroller for the next 2 months." she smirked.

I grimaced. My baby~

"And third..." she tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"Oh! I've got one!" she smiled mischievously, making me suddenly very worried.

"You have to give me a live performance of Shota Shota Burning Night!" she exclaimed.

I blushed as red as a strawberry. "Wh- What was that?!" I almost screamed.

She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You heard me."

"B-But... why?!"

"Cause I love to torture you Lenny, duh!" she giggled.

Why do I have a big crush on a sadist...?

"F-Fine..." I grumbled.

"Yay!"

"Alright, let's go back..." I mumbled and opened the closet door.

We started toward the living room. "So how are you gonna get them to forget about... that..." I asked.

Rin's face darkened. "You'll see." she sighed as we walked into the room.

The other Vocaloids noticed us and were about to start teasing me when Rin said, "Give me one minute."

She went toward the VCR and picked out a tape. She hesitated for a moment, but then put it in the VCR. She pressed play and there was suddenly a close up of a younger looking Miku and Meiko without make-up on. What is this? I wondered.

They both giggled into the camera and Miku started making really weird faces. "Hey, Miku- chan~" Meiko giggled.

"Yeah Mei- chan?" Miku turned to the brunette curiously.

"Rin- chan is sleepin..." Meiko whispered.

Miku got a very devious look on her face. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" she whispered.

Meiko giggled and nodded. They both crept down the hallway that I identified as Rin and I's house.

They stopped outside Rin's room. They both pushed the door open quietly and walked silently up to her bed. There was Rin, completely in her innocent mode, snuggling with a plush orange, and sucking her thumb. I immediately started blushing. Sleeping Rin is just so CUTE!

I looked around to see Kaito with googly eyes and Gakupo with a nosebleed. Luka was giggling and mumbling the word cute over and over again. Miku and Meiko were swaying there like they were recalling this event. I saw Rin hiding behind the couch, face as red as Meiko's shirt. Gumi kept poking her cheek, trying to get her attention.

The Miku and Meiko in the video were giggling and staring at the sleeping Rin. She was snoring softly and kept had a faint blush on her cheeks. Meiko let out an "aw" and Rin's eyes fluttered open. She looked momentarily confused and she yawned and rubbed her eyes. I think I just got a nosebleed.

She noticed Miku and Meiko holding a camera and realizing what they had been doing. "GET OUT!" Rin screamed, blush creeping to her face.

The screen went black and the group stayed quiet for a moment. "Loli." Miku finally giggled.

With that, the room erupted in snickering. Well, they seemed to forget about Magical Kitty... er, Len Len.

I walked over to Rin who was hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Hey." I said as I poked her forehead.

She looked up at me with tiny teardrops in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that, but you did." I smiled.

She slowly smiled back. I offered my hand and helped her up. "So what should we do now?" Gumi asked.

"Mmmm..." Luka thought out loud.

"Ooh! I know! How about..." Kaito said.

_"Truth or Dare."_

**A/N: I think you guys can guess what happens next chapter ;)**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**Jessi-chan9867: hehehehe, sorry I didn't make anything happen. Don't worry, THEY SHALL VISIT THE CLOSET AGAIN!**

**Mayu-chan: Thanks you and heres that update! I'll try to update more often!**

**Lolly1o1: I really really wanted them to kiss just then. But I have other plansss (Insert Daughter of Evil laugh here)**

**RoraChaa: thanks you ^_^**

**bunnybutts: XD**

**Rin-Kagamine54 - I know right, I never thought I'd be one of those authors. I will try to update more :D**

**Okay! So, sorry for another boring chapter. I'll try to make next chapter more interesting. AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE! Kay? Kay. REVIEW!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**I think I'm going to try and update every weekend now. **

**LittleMissAwesum14: here's the update :D. Check out her story guys!**

**Katize Luka: I've always had troubles writing long chapters... well, hopefully this one's longer!**

**Rasengan 918: mwahaha... time to torture Len again...**

**Vocaloid Len: ME TOO. I need to stop freakin procrastinatin.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse~~~~**

Oh God, I thought, nothing ever good happens when we play Truth or Dare...

"Who's in?" Gakupo asked.

"NOT ME." I shouted.

"I'm in!" Miku squealed.

"Me too!" Gumi agreed.

"Whatever..." Luka mumbled.

"Yeah!" Rin giggled cutely.

I bowed my head in defeat. "Fine..." I groaned.

(Time skip)

We all sat down in a circle in Miku's bedroom. Gumi clapped her hands together. "Okay! Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Ooh! Oooh! I wanna go!" Miku squealed.

No one objected so she rubbed her hands together, deep in thought. "Hmm... Kaito! Truth or dare~"

"Dare." Kaito said.

"Hmm..." Miku tapped her chin,"Ooh, you have to bring up one of your tubs of ice cream and share it with us!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito shouted.

I rolled my eyes. La-me.

"You gotta do it Kai-kunnnnnnn." Miku teased.

Kaito went downstairs, bawling. "ANYWAY... I'll go next." Gumi said.

"Gakupo! Truth or dare!"

"Mm... Dare!"

"You have to go over to Master's house dressed as an eggplant and dance outside his window!" she said, like her dare was completely normal.

{INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE HERE}

"...What?" Gakupo asked.

"What the hell Gumi..." Rin muttered beside me.

"You guys heard me! He's gotta do it!" Gumi grinned.

"But-"

"No matter how... disturbing the dare is, Gumi-chan is right." Luka spoke up.

Ah, Gakupo's weakness, Luka. "O-Okay, I'll do it, but where in hell am I going to find an eggplant costume?"

Miku raised her hand. "I've got one~"

Just about everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Miku... why would you have an eggplant costume...?" I asked.

Miku shrugged. "I could ask the same about your big banana stuffed toy you have at home."

I blushed furiously as everyone looked at me with really perverted faces. "So I hear you like bananas LenLen..." Meiko wiggled her eyebrows.

"S-Shut up. We're talking about Gack over here anyway, not me." I grumbled.

The girls just erupted in giggles and returned their attention back to the purple haired idiot. "Go get changed Gakupooooo~" Rin teased.

The so-called "samurai" groaned and followed Miku to the closet to get the costume.

(Time skip)

"This is sooooo going on Nico Nico Douga." Meiko snickered and filmed the dancing eggplant.

Long story short, we took the walk to Master's house, (which is about a block away from Miku's) brought a stereo, played "Dancing Samurai", and watched the idiot dance around in a ridiculous eggplant costume. Meiko had brought out a camera and started filming him.

"This is hilarious..." Kaito cracked up.

"Tell me about it..." Rin laughed, clutching her sides.

Am I the only one disgusted here? Scratch that, Luka looks horrified. Is that a blush I see on her face? Haha...

"Okay Gakupo! That's enough, Master looks like he's ready to shoot you~" Gumi yelled.

Gakupo made his way over to us. "KAMUI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I heard Master yell.

"RUNNNNN!" Meiko yelled.

(Time skip cuz I'm just lazy like that.)

We made it back to the house, luckily unharmed by Master. We resumed our circle again. Most of our dares involved pissing off Master now. "M'kay Meiko, truth or dare."

"Dare, duh, Bakaito..." She grumbled.

She laid off the alcohol now, so I guess that's good.

"Stop calling me that!" Kaito whined.

Kaito thought for a moment and looked the oldest of the group over. His eyes landed on her chest. "I dare you... to flash Master."

Rin sucked in her breath beside me. I was expecting an enraged response from Meiko, a lot of yelling and screaming.\

"'Kay." she just said.

My jaw dropped. She didn't even say "Pervert" or anything? Kaito looked just as surprised. "R-Really? You'll do it?"

"It's not like I have a choice anyway. Why waste my breath?" she shrugged.

"O-Oh... so do you mind if I... come along?" Kaito asked shyly and scratched the back of his neck.

Miku looked p.i.s.s.e.d. "But-" Miku started.

"I guess..." Meiko blushed and looked away.

"Yayyyyyy! Let's goooo!" Kaito exclaimed and took Meiko's hand.

He dragged her out of the house. Miku looked crestfallen. I guess I can understand. If Rin did something like that... I don't think I'd come out of the house for days.

Rin pat her teal haired best friend on the back. "Truth or Dare Miku-nee?" she asked sweetly.

Rin can be so comforting sometimes.

"Truth..."

"Do you like Kaito?" Rin asked gently.

Miku got a faraway look in her eyes. "No."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really-"  
"I love him." Miku said.

There was an assortment of "Aw"s from our group of people. Rin smiled and pulled Miku into a hug. "I knew it. Go after him you leek freak." Rin encouraged.

Miku returned the smile and wiped away a tear. "Okay! No more seriousness! Back to the game!" she pumped her fist.

"Rin, truth or dare?" Luka asked.

"Dare of course!" Rin giggled.

Dat giggle...

"I dare you to run Kaito over with the roadroller!"

A wide sadistic grin spread across her face. She looked at me with he eyes gleaming. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

I grinned. "Of course M'lady." I said as I offered my hand to her.

She took it and we ran off to find our baby.

(Time skip, Kaito got pwned.)

I twirled our keys on our finger as we entered Miku's room. "Ah, that was fun..." Rin sighed happily.

"Did you do it?" Gakupo asked.

As if on cue, Meiko dragged in a barely conscious Kaito. "Good job you guys!" she said, walking past Rin and I. Rin and I fist bumped and took our seats again.

"So, Len, truth or dare?" Gakupo asked.

"...Dare." I'm going to regret this...

"I dare you to go sing Servant of Evil to Master." he said.

"Why... that songs so old..." I said.

"Just do it." Luka said.

"I'll come with!" Rin said.

Well, if I get to spend more time with Rin...

"Alright, I'll do it."

Rin and I set off with the stereo to piss of Master yet again.

(TIME SKIPPPPPP)

"You are my princess, I am only your servant, destiny divided such pitiful twins. If it were to protect you, I would even be evil too." I sang the refrain.

Master put his pillow over his ears and tried to ignore me.

" We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. By the adults' own convenient arrangement, our future was split into two." I sang louder.

"SHUT UP!" Master yelled.

Rin sang along, "You are my princess, I am only your servant, destiny divided such pitiful twins. If it were to protect you, I would even be evil too."

We linked arms together. "One day-"

"THAT'S IT. RAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard Master yell.

I stopped singing and locked eyes with Rin. "Shit."

"Shit indeed." She agreed.

I grabbed her hand and we ran away from a very pissed Master wielding a leek shaped pillow.

(Time Skip, get used to these.)

"How'd it go?" Luka asked when we came back into Miku's room.

"Master almost killed us." Rin explained and plopped down on the floor.

"Almost." I said as I slung my arm around Rin's shoulder playfully.  
The rest of the group looked at us strangely. Then they got very evil looks on their faces. "What?" I asked.  
"Nothinnnnnnn~" Miku grinned evilly.  
"Ne, Rin, can you go get us some popcorn or somethin?" Gumi asked.  
"Yup!" she smiled sweetly and got up and left to go get us something to eat.  
As soon as the door clicked shut, they all leaned forward and stared at me.  
"Uhm..." I leaned back uncomfortably.  
"Are you two dating behind our backs?!" Luka asked.  
I turned a cherry color. "N-No, its not like that! We're just close friends, you guys know that!" I protested.  
"Mmhmmm, close friends..." Gumi snickered.  
"We are prepared to change that Lenny." Gakupo winked.  
"You guys-"  
"You have to complete three dares before dawn!" Miku exclaimed.  
"Says who?" I scoff.  
"ALL OF US." the group said.  
"And what if I don't?"  
"We'll tell Rin about your ginormous creeper crush on her!" Kaito threatened.  
My heart quickened and my throat closed up. They would seriously go that far...?  
"Fine. Hit me." I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
Luka promptly hit me in the back of the head. "NOT LITERALLY!" I yelled.  
She just smirked and went back to her spot in between Gakupo and Miku. "Okay! First dare: hold her hand as long as you can." Miku stated.  
I gulped. "Okay..."  
"Second dare: Make sure she falls asleep on your shoulder." Gumi said.  
I blushed. Well, I already do need her to fall asleep before me... "Go on..."  
The group all looked at each other and smirked. "You have to..."  
"Kiss her."  
I'm fucked.**  
A/N: Yeaahhhh you guys all saw that one coming didn't ya? Sorry, had to happen. WHATEVER. SO. Those are the embarrassing dares. I know, I'm not that original. DON'T JUDGE MEHHHH. As I said, I'm going to work on updating more. Every weekend bro! (I don't have a life) *sobs in a corner.  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Replacement Words

**OH MY GODDD I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Well, kinda. I'm still pretty sick... ANYWAY. My excuses for being dead are:**

**I've been sick on and off for the past week and a half.**

**My grades suck, so my parents are on me.**

**Writer's block and laziness have struck me with no mercy.**

**So, hopefully I can get things back on a regular schedule... HA. WHO AM I KIDDING?! You guys can kick me now ;_;  
THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE GOOD, OR LONG. SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO STARGAZER99. I MADE THIS FOR YOUUUUUU.  
REVIEW REPLY TIME: Adorable Reader- he will... hehe... *eyes turn red* HE MUSTTTTT.  
Jessi-chan9867- You know Rin... that's a violent girl right there... That's why we love her!  
LittleMissAwesum14- Tis' in the dictionary of awesomeness. No prob bro, your story deserves the attention! And Thanks you, I think we all are anticipating... wait for it... wait for it... THE DRAMATIC KISS. Wouldn't stop writing no matter what!  
Katize Luka- Yay! Sorry, this'll be a short chappie though...  
Rasengan 918- Bwahahaha..  
lalala- hehe thanks you ^_^  
Stargazer99- I MADE THIS FOR YOUUUUU. I know I have a constant swearing problem :/. SO. THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA FIX IT.  
DISCLAIMER: I have and always will own Vocaloid... NOT.  
**"WHAT?!" I asked.  
"Hehehe... You heard us." Gumi giggled.  
"B-But-"  
"NO BUTS." Luka said sternly.  
"Teehee~ Butts..." Kaito giggled like a schoolgirl.  
SMACK.  
And that's the story of how Kaito got slapped by three girls at once.  
"You dumbfu-" Meiko started.  
"On one condition will I do these dares." I interrupted.  
Everyone looked at me expectantly. "I'll only do this if... Meiko can't cuss for the rest of the night." I declared.  
Just about everyone's jaw dropped, and they all looked at me in awe. But my attentions were more focused on Meiko, who was starting to roll up a newspaper. She looked at me with death in her eyes as she swung around the roll around like a baseball bat. "OH CRA-" I shouted as she swung the roll up.  
"I GOT POPCORN~~~~" Rin shouted gleefully as she skipped into the room with a big bowl of the said snack.  
Then she noticed Meiko standing over me, the roll barely a centimeter from my face. "Er... did I miss something...?" she rose a blonde eyebrow.  
{Insert an assortment of giggles from girls and an epic blush from me here}  
"U-uh w-well, I uh, gave Meiko a dare to not swear for the rest of the night and, uh, well here we are." I stammered and scrambled away from the red demon.  
Rin nodded in understanding (thank God) and looked at Meiko. "A dare's a dare Mei-chan~" she grinned mischievously.  
"But-"  
I stood up next to my mirror image and smirked at the older girl. "Yeah. A dare's a dare." I cooed.  
Meiko narrowed her dark red eyes at me and scowled. "...Fine..." she growled and took her seat again.  
"Ooh! Meiko, Master gave me a big book when I was younger that had replacement words for bad words!" Gumi said excitedly.  
Meiko raised an eyebrow. "Can I see it?"  
"I left it at home, but I've got em' memorized by heart!" Gumi said.  
Rin and I took our seats again and started eating some of the popcorn. "I'm curious, do share Miss Megpoid." Rin said.  
"Okay! So first for Meiko's favorite word, she can say 'Fire Truck!'"  
Everyone except the green haired girl face palmed.  
"...Go on..." Meiko grumbled.  
"Then there's beaver dam, biscuit, shoot, blueberry, sax, banana-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, when did precious bananas get involved?" I interrupted.  
"Oh, it means-"  
"Er, Len," Rin whispered the rest in my ear.  
"Huh? How- EW. EW EW EW EW EW." I shouted.  
Gumi giggled and turned back to Meiko. "Any other replacements?" she asked.  
"What can I call Kaito when he's being an idiot?" Meiko asked.  
"HEY!" the ice cream addict whined.  
"Hmm..." Gumi tapped her chin, "Ooh! BAKAITO~"  
"YESSSSSS!" Rin and I shouted together.  
"NUUUUUUUUUU~" Bakaito whined.  
"Perfect~" Meiko smirked.  
"Gumi, how did you come up with such a name?" Miku asked and suppressed a smile.

Silence...  
"The fire truck is that?" Meiko asked.  
"Oh, it's this site online where people write stories about certain topics, even us!" Gumi bounced up and down.  
"What do you read about exactly?" I asked.  
"Romance..."  
"About who?" Gakupo asked.  
"Hehehehehehehee... Rinny and Lenny~"  
Processing...  
"WHAT?!" Rin and I screamed simultaneously.  
"Teehee~"  
"THAT'S REALLY CREEPY GUMI, WHAT THE FIRE TRUCK DUDE?" Rin flailed her arms around.  
"Hehehe~ I can show you guys one~" Gumi smirked deviously.  
I wonder if those goggles of hers hide devil horns or something...?  
She pulled out her mini computer and typed quickly. She then shoved the computer into my lap. I tried not to blush as Rin leaned over really close so she could look over my shoulder. Together, we started reading.

.

.

Everything seems normal... Except the author portrayed us as twins though :/

.

.

.  
Uhm...

.

.

*Blushes* Uhhhhhhhh

.

.

.  
Isn't this illegal?!

.

.

.

.  
WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY.*

.

.

.

.

.  
"GUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**  
Hehehehee... always wanted to write down Rin and Len's reactions to reading one of their twincest fics... *This is constantly my thought when I read a twincest fic.  
PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW~ GUMI WILL GIVE YOU HER REPLACEMENT WORD BOOK IF YOU DOOOO~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7: Watch Out Rin

**HOLY CRAP I'M SORRY. I've been dead for so long... ;_; I'm sorryyyyyyy. YEAH. Sooo... *awkwardly picks at nails***  
**REVIEW REPLY TIMES:**  
**Adorable Reader: Hehehe... *smirks evilly* Me too...**  
**Katize Luka: Thanks you~ :D**  
**MizuneMinamiki: *applauds before glomping you* THANK YOU FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I do need that sometimes to keep my writing in check~ I'm glad you won't forget my fic, and I'm sorry I took your idea *bows* **  
**derp: *coughs* :3**  
**DISCLAIMER: Why in HECK would I type the word "DISCLAIMER" if I owned Vocaloid?!**

_**cucumbersandbananas19-**_ _has signed on_

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _HIIII NERUUUUUUUU~

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: wat._

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _D: Neru-chan, why are you so meannnnnn

_**AddictedToMedia**_ _says: _I'm tired as hell and kinda hate you.

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _D:

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: _Neru

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _OMFG WHAT TEI?!

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says:_ we should totally do something Len related :D

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _...I'm listening...

_**cucumbersandbananas19**_ _says: asdfghjkl;irunfoeiw;jnc vtuevwioc_

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _Tei, WTF.

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _CHECK. MEGPOID'S. PAGE.

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _um, why?

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says:_ JUST. DO. IT.

_**AddictedToMedia- **__has signed off_

_**AddictedToMedia- **__has signed on_

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _;GOIERJTLKJLKDFJLDSKJFLKDJLAF DJF,LCJOIEJ

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _ I. KNOW. RIGHT.

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _HOW COULD MIKU NOT INVITE ME. ME! I'M FREAKING AKITA NERU, I'M THE LIFE OF THE PARTY!

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says:_ THAT HATSUNE WITCH IS JUST TRYING TO MAKE THE MOVES ON MY LEN. WE ALL KNOW THE DESTINED SOULMATE FOR LEN IS ME, SUKONE TEI. THAT TEAL HAIRED PRISS IS GOING DOWNNNNNNN

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _I'm going to ignore the whole "soulmate" part for now, m'kay? And, as much as I absolutely HATE Hatsune, I think the real enemy is someone else.

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _WHO?! WHOOOO?! I'LL KILL THEMMMMMM

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _the threat is obviously Rin.

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _Eh? the female Kagamine? aren't they twins?

_**AddictedToMedia**_ _says: _Nope, evidently not. Anyway, Rin seems to be the center of Len's attentions.

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _why though? i mean, even I have a bigger chest than that washboard.

_**AddictedToMedia**_ _says: _well, not to sound lesbian or anything, but Rin is super cute. she's the only female Vocaloid (besides Kaai Yuki) that's shorter than him. He does most love songs with her, and they're together ALL THE TIME

_**cucumbersandbananas19 **__says: _well the answer to this problem is simple. she must be exterminated *sharpens new knife*

_**AddictedToMedia **__says: _so are we crashing the party?

_**cucumbersandbananas **__says:_ exactly.

_**cucumbersandbananas and AddictedToMedia- **__have signed off._  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Oh dear God... what have I done? Okay, for starters, I DO NOT hate Neru and Tei. I actually think Neru's really funny. And I love Tei cuz she's a yandere... :D Anyways, I just used them because I needed some antagonists. Can't just have plotless fluff, now can we? (I wish) So... expect some drama next chapters, kay? _; I feel so bad for torturing Rin-chan. FORGIVE ME RIN-SAMAAAAA.**  
**Ahem. Review please :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Hairlines and Insults

**D: L-Long T-Time N-No S-see guys... OKAY. So, my spring break is coming to a close. I was out of town for most of the week with NO. INTERNET. And guess what else I had? A. BIG. FAT. BOWL. OF. WRITER'S BLOCK. Son of a ($*&%, right? So... yeah. I thank all of you who have stayed with me throughout this fic, and I hope you guys aren't secretly plotting my demise ;_;**

**Jessi-chan9867****: Hehe... keep that knife around... you'll certainly want to use it at the end of this chappie. I love Neru too, and I think she's a really fun character... I just needed another girl that was obsessed with Len. Don't worry, I think you'll be proud of her at the end of the chapter. ****Thanks for the Review!**

**Adorable Reader: *Cries* I haven't updated in s-so l-long... I'm sorry D: thanks for the review :)**

**MizuneMinamiki: Riiiight. I think even Gumi-chan is taller than Len... Haha, sucks for him. Thanks for the Review!**

**Katize Luka: I can't help it... I'll diss Miku whenever I can... And I don't even hate her that much, so it's just weird...Totally agree on the whole Miku X Len thing... just the thought of it... *shivers* whatever~ Thanks for the Review!**

**Aussie-chan: I'm so sorry for the late update ;_; and... well, Rin-chan... will have troubles this chappie. DON'T WORRY, I GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT.**

**Cutie Pie: Dunno why, but when I saw your name, I immediately thought of Pewdiepie *is a Bro* Thanks for the Review!**

**Honey Bun: Thank you! *blushes* I don't think I'm all that great but... Thanks for thinking so! I hate it when an author discontinues stories... It irks me. *is a hypocrite* I agree it's not nice! Thanks for the Review!**

**Lolly1o1: Len needs to be a knight in shining armor, yeah? LenXRin rocks. *brofists***

**P.S.: GOING FOR MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER TODAY! :DDDD**

**Disclaimer: CRYPTON. Y U NO GIVE ME OWNERSHIP OF ZE VOCALOIDS?!**

**Rin POV**

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

I slammed the milk carton on the table. "HAHA! SUCK ON THAT BAKAITO!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

We're all currently in Miku's kitchen, having a **( A/N: what the **_**bleep**_** do you call these?) **milk chugging contest, and I just beat Kaito's sorry little bum (LIKE A BAWS). Kaito hung over the kitchen island, trying to catch his breath after he slammed his half filled milk carton on the counter. I did an awesome little victory dance around the island and snickered as I did so. Gumi looked at me, her green eyes filled with admiration. "Wow Rin-chan, how'd you learn to do that?!" she asked.

I tapped my chin and shrugged. "Lots of practice, I guess." I murmured.

Miku noogied me like she always does and whipped out a leek from nowhere. She held it up to her mouth as if it were a microphone and shouted, "Who's next? Who's brave enough to beat Rin-chan the Great?!"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Kudos on adding the 'the Great' part~"

She grinned and whispered back, "No problem, _bebe~_"

We both giggled together. Miku surveyed our group of friends and frowned that no one was stepping forward. "Oh c'mon ya bunch a wimpoes! LET'S GOOOO!" she flailed her arms around for emphasis.

{Insert silence here}

"Well then, I guess Rin-chan the Great gets to choose her opponent." Miku scoffed, obviously disappointed.

I looked over our group of friends and twirled my short blonde hair with my index finger. Gakupo is currently not paying attention at all and flirting with poor Luka (who seems to be trying really hard not to scream), Kaito is still being a wuss about losing to me in the contest (heheh), Meiko was squinting inside her sake bottle, looking for any remnants of the alcohol (oh Mei-chan, you little alcoholic you), Gumi was nibbling absentmindedly on a baby carrot (and they call _me_ bunny), and... Oh... HEHE.

"I CHOOSE YOU, LEN!" I shouted, picking up a random pokeball from the shelf nearby and throwing it at the said boy.

Len facepalmed and stepped forward. He eyed the new cartons of milk that Miku had set on the island (God knows why she's bought so many) suspiciously before taking hold of the handle. I winked over at him, setting his cheeks ablaze. Aw~ So cute~

"5," Miku said as we uncapped the cartons

"4," We lifted the cartons to our mouths.

"3," Len and I both set our gaze on each other.

"2," We both inhaled deeply.

"1-"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Len and I both spewed our milk just about everywhere, soaking our friends and the kitchen island. We all whipped around to see the door slam as two girls walked in. One had silver hair and bright, glowing red eyes. She was pale and she seemed to have a red theme. The other had dirty blonde hair, a hue darker than mine, pulled into a long side ponytail. She had amber eyes and tan skin. They were Sukone Tei and Akita Neru.

Len immediately started to make a dash for the bedrooms at the sight of the two, but I held him back by catching him by the collar. Miku forced a smile at the newcomers, but her eyes burned hatred. The rest of the group just stood, shocked and staring at the two. "Hi Neru, hi Tei!" I smiled genuinely at them.

Tei's lips contorted into a grin(?) as she approached us, overnight bag in hand. She threw her arms around me and gave me a suffocating hug. No, seriously. I legit can't breathe right now. "T-Tei... C-Can't... B-Breathe!" I choked out.

She "hugged" me tighter, seemingly not hearing me. I can feel my face losing its color. "Tei-san, that's enough." Neru said, walking over with her yellow and black overnight bag.

"Fine.." Tei muttered before releasing me.

My knees buckled, and I fell face first on the teal and white checkered tile. I coughed uncontrollably and my vision was spotty. Len rushed to my side and sat me up. He held a hand out to me and help me on to my feat. Tei shrugged and muttered a half hearted apology before running upstairs, probably to drop off her things. Miku and I both made eye contact and raised our eyebrows simultaneously. "Is Tei-san...?" Gumi started, voicing my thoughts.

Neru regarded Gumi with a look of disgust and nodded. "We heard that there was a party going on here, so we thought we could join."

"Oh... Well... alright..." Miku slowly agreed.

I mean, how can you turn two curious people away without being rude? I feel bad for them.

Tei skipped back down the stairs. She legit _skipped._ Honestly, how innocent can this girl get?! I dunno why people don't like her...

"So what are we gonna do, guys?" she asked.

Gakupo and Kaito both shifted uncomfortably at the girl's presence. Gumi twiddled her thumbs, a thing she often did when she was nervous. Meiko was too hammered to notice anything out of the ordinary, and she was currently staring at her hand as if it was a chicken wing or something (no Meiko, don't go Conchita on us!). Luka tugged different parts of her outfit uneasily. Miku was suddenly very interested in the paint swirl on the ceiling, and Len was basically shaking in his boots next to me. Why is he so uneasy?

He finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "I think maybe the dudes should play videogames or something..."

Kaito and Gakupo both nodded furiously and basically bolted into the living room, dragging Len with him. Both Neru and Tei gazed at him lovingly as he went. I scowled at this, but I'm pretty sure that no one else noticed. "Ah! We should totally do a hair line!" Miku grinned, snapping her fingers together and grinning.

Luka raised a pink eyebrow. "What's a hair line?" she asked.

"It's when people sit cross legged in a line and then do each other's hair!" Miku said excitedly.

Gumi and I both shared a glance, gesturing to our shoulder length hair. "Oh c'mon, it'll be funnnnnnn!" Miku dragged out the last word.

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

The other girls nodded in assent.

Tei and Neru shared a glance and smirked, as if they knew something we didn't. Weird...

"Gumi, you sit in front of me."

"No! I wanna sit in front of Rin-chan!"

"But I wanted to have Rin-chan the Great do my hair!"

After about 10 minutes of arguing, we settled on the seating arrangement. Miku would sit in front, I would sit behind her, Tei would follow, then Neru, then Gumi, then Luka, and Meiko in the back. Miku gave each of us a hair brush, then plopped down in front of me. She took out her two ponytail holders that held her twin tails, letting her teal hair flow freely down her back. She took off her black headphones and set them down beside her.

I followed in suit, taking off my signature bow and favorite white clips. I aimed for my bag and threw my things. Bullseye! Hold your applause people, I know I'm awesome. I took off my headphones and set them next to Miku's. I turned around to see everyone else taking out their hair accessories; Gumi her goggles, Neru her ponytail holder, and so on and so forth.

"Aaand, GO!" Miku shouted, gesturing for us to start doing each others hair. I took a fraction of Miku's pretty teal hair,and started braiding it slowly. What? I that's the only hair style I know... I AIN'T NO MIKU!

I felt Tei start to run her brush through my hair. I wouldn't say it out loud, but she wasn't exactly being gentle. I tried my best to keep my head in the same place as she yanked the brush through my blonde hair. I tried to calm myself by thinking of all the times when I'd have Len brush my hair. He was always so gentle, and we'd have deep conversations. Teehee~ Sometimes he'd even let me brush his hair!

Okay, confession time: I may have the teensiest crush on Len. Alright, a BIG one. But, I think I do a good job of hiding it. It took Miku, my best friend ever, a whole month to figure it out!

I was jerked back to reality by the feeling of the brush scraping against my neck painfully. "A-Ah, Tei, can you be a bit gentler? It kinda hurts..." I finally said.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry Rin-_chan._ It's just, your hair is sooooo short!" Tei complained, not really lightening up on the brushing.

"Y-Yeah... I guess so..." I muttered.

I _do_ wish my hair was longer... But, as you know, I'm a Vocaloid, so my hair doesn't grow. So I'm destined to have boring, short, plain hair forever...

"It would look sooooo much prettier longer! Don't ya think, Neru-chan?" Tei continued.

"Ah, yeah. Short hair is soooo out of season." Neru agreed half heartedly.

"Well-" I started.

"Ne, Rin-chan, why are you so flat? If you had some curves, your sex-appeal would increase tenfold!" Tei said, poking my back harshly.

How can she sound so peppy while saying these things? I don't get why she keeps saying this stuff...

"Why is your voice so high-pitched, Rin-chan?! If your voice was deeper, like Luka-chan's voice, you'd be so much more popular!" Tei said, her voice sounding slightly angry.

She yanked my hair even harder, I swear I could feel my hair being ripped from my scalp. "Why are you so ugly Rin-chan, people would actually _like_ you!"

"Tei-san that's enough-" Neru started.

I could feel my rage building higher and higher, with every "question" Tei threw at me. I didn't realize I was pulling Miku's hair until she flinched. I muttered an apology and kept braiding her hair.

"Hey, Rin-chan." Tei said, her voice condescending and mean.

"_What?_" I asked, barely containing my rage.

"_Why the __**fuck **__are you so__** STUPID.**_"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH, HUH?" I screamed, standing upright and spinning around to see Tei seething with rage.

"Rin-" Miku started.

_I really am plain, boring, annoying, ugly, and stupid aren't I?_

Without another word, I ran out of the house, not bothering to listen to Miku's cries for me to come back.

_Tei's right... you're just a failure..._

**Len POV**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH, HUH?" I heard Rin's voice scream.

I paused the game Gakupo, Kaito, and I were playing and run in the direction of her voice. Never, _EVER_, has Rin used that kind of language against someone unless she was extremely hurt. Suddenly, Miku's door burst open and Rin ran out, tears in her eyes. I reached out to her, about to say something, when she fled from the house. Miku ran out of her bedroom, calling for Rin, followed quickly by Gumi and Luka. Neru came out, with a look of guilt all over her face. Last came Tei, with a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Anger built up inside of me, and somehow I knew Tei was the cause of _my_ Rin's sadness. I got in her face, causing the girl to blush. _Idiot._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted.

"S-She deserved it! She isn't good enough for you!" Tei stammered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Miku shouted, jumping in to defend her best friend.

Tei rose her hand to slap Miku, but was stopped. I was surprised to see Akita Neru, holding Tei's hand to stop her from harming the tealette. "Neru-"

_**SLAP.**_

Tei stared at Neru in awe, holding her red cheek. "GET. OUT." Neru said.

Tei scrambled out, not even bothering to grab her bag.

Neru ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry guys... I didn't mean for things to get this out of hand..."

"Wait, you _planned _this?!" I asked.

Neru nodded sadly, looking truly sorry. "I didn't want Rin to actually get hurt... I thought we could just get her to back off of Len... But now I realize..." Neru paused, smiling at me genuinely, "...Len loves Rin, truly. Rin will be the one to make Len happy."

The party stared at her in awe, never expecting her to give up so easily. Then Miku glomped Neru. The dirty blonde blushed bright red. "Apology accepted Neru-chan! Friends?" she asked.

"Friends!" Neru smiled, and hugged the tealette back.

"Guys, what about Rin?" I asked, reminding them of the small blonde.

"Len, why don't you find her? She'd probably shrug the rest of us off if we tried to comfort her..." Gumi spoke up.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Len, you're the one closest to Rin. She trusts you, even more than Miku." Luka said.

I nodded, yet I felt my face heat up in the process. I grabbed my jacket and stood in the doorway. "GO GET HER, ROMEO~" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Shut up..." I grinned and rolled my eyes.

Then I set off into the night to go find the girl I love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO LEN.**

**Do you hate Tei now? I know I do... I might abstain from her music for a while... Nah, I'm just kiddin. Anyways, I'm proud of Neru! Are you? **

**LOL, so I totally based Miku and Rin's relationship on my relationship with my best buddy. Miku is my buddy, and I'm (kinda) Rin. So that part was easy!**

**So.. What did you think of my Rin POV? It's much easier to write than Len's POV. So, I have a goal of about... 45-50 reviews before I update. See ya~**

**FOR EACH REVIEW, YOU GET A TURN OF SHOVING TEI INTO A BLENDER. (Damn, when did I become such a sadist..?)**


	9. Chapter 9: Where's Rinny?

***Hides behind desk chair* H-Hey guys... H-How's it goin..? OKAY SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. DON'T JUDGE ME MANNN. Track just started at my school and teachers seem to believe we have no lives. Which means... SHATLOADS OF HOMEWORK BISCUITS. Plus, my grades are actually doing relatively WELL right now (:O) and I'd kinda like to keep it that way ._. ALSO, my basement is fricking FLOODING now, since we have had about 10 inches of rain in the past two days. In short, life is kinda busy now, and my updates shouldn't be expected to be frequent (or GOOD ;_;) Anyway, I'm rambling now, so try to refrain from kicking me.**

**REVIEW REPLY (Dayum, there are a lot :D I should totally blackmail you guys more often :) /SHOT/)**

**Alise in Fantasy: Hella yeah~ Thanks for the Review!**

**yeungeo: Even I'M proud of Neru. And that takes a lot. And Tei... ($*%#*$(&# her... but her voice is just so cute! Darnit...**

**MizuneMinamiki: Come out of that corner girlie. I need ya to review when this is over :3. Was it fun shoving Tei in a blender? It sure was for me~ I kinda based Tei and Neru's sudden appearance on that of those people that no one really invites into your group, but show up anyway. You know those kind of people, right? Something similar happened to me too, but it wasn't that direct and drastic. **

**Oh, the three dares... Hehe.. you'll see... **

**I think Kaito being portrayed as a childish old teenager is a headcanon or something.**

**Thanks for the review! It made me feel all warm and fluffy ^_^**

**Jessi-chan9867- L.O.L. So, I was on UTAU wiki the other day, and I was looking over Tei's page, and I saw this under "likes": Len, Cucumbers, and masturbating (no less about Len, using those cucumbers)**

**AND I'M JUST LIKE "OH GOD WHYYYYYY?!"**  
**My head hurts now. **

**Oh dayum. Dat Romeo and Cinderella reference. Shmexy~**

**Thanks for the review! Keep em comin!**

**megaotaku98- Join the club hun, join the club. THANK YOU FOR THINKING I'M FUNNY :'D Sometimes I'm worried that I'm the only one that gets my sense of humor~ "my memory selectively sucks eggs" I LITERALLY LOLED. Me too, though, I don't have ADHD, so I dun really have an excuse. Oh welll~ **

**I-I'll try to make it my best kiss scene ever okey? I'll do it because I wuv you guys... and for my fangirl needs... heh**

***swallows chocolate bunny whole* Tat twas wummy. Tank wou.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**ameanaable: AND I LOVE YOU RANDOM CITIZEN. Heh. Always wanted to do that... Thanks for the review!**

**Rasengan 918: You're senses are correct young grasshopper... Brace yourself... the fluffies are coming... Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: It's kinda weird... I ship Neru with Nero, Mikuo, Akaito, Dell, and even Haku (sometimes). I don't care, as long as she stays the heck away from LenLen~ Thanks for the review!**

**Honey bun: I always get the warm and fluffies when I get a review~ I like to spread the love around~ Thanks for the review!**

**KagamineLenxKagamineRin: Your username just radiates pure WIN. You have no idea how hard it is for me to take things slow. This is why I love oneshots. Thanks for the review!**

**Adorable Reader: Tei Sukone: Synonym: Meanie. RUN TO YOUR LADY, LEN-KUN. And about the dare... In time my friend, in time. Thanks for the review!**

**Aussie-chan: Hope you had fun with the blender :D. I know I did~ Thanks for the review!**

**w: *blushes* T-Thank you! You guys are so sweet to me~~~~ Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Here you go bro, thanks for your support! Thanks for the review!**

**WHEW! THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWSSSS. I WUVED ITTT. KEEP EM COMIN BROS~~~**

**Disclaimer: Hey Crypton... Can I has the Vocaloid? I'll give you a cookie! No... Okay... T.T**

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

Where the hell are you?!

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Pick up your phone for the love of all that is bacon related!

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Darn u Len. Why u have 2 bring bacon in to this? U know how much i love that stuffs.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

KAGAMINE RIN. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST FREAKING HOUR, AND YOU REPLY BECAUSE I BRING UP BACON?!

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

O shat, he started using caps lock. Hide yo kids, hide yo waifu. And yes, I DO reply when bacon is brought up. Bacon lovers unite. Peace. Y do u always use perfect grammar while ur texting?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

SATSOYL. AWR. WLIJJ. AYLB. W.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

um. wat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

"Stop avoiding the subject of your location And wow Rin. We live in Japan, JAPAN. And you love bacon. Weirdo. " HA. I CAN TEXT WITHOUT PERFECT GRAMMAR. SUCK ON THAT RINNY.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

I will not be sucking on anything, LenKins.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

COUGHTHAT'SWHATSHESAIDCOUGH

*perv face*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

LEN YOU SUCK. YOU SUCK REAL BAD. YOU SUCK BALLS. KAITO'S BALLS. YAY. YAOI ALL AROUND.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

I hate you.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME LEN. YOU KNOW YOU DO. JUST CONFESS.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Dude. You alive?

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

Rin. Seriously. Where. Are. You?

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Up your butt, round the corner, through your tubes, and out your BEWBS. (*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

And you say I'm immature. Seriously, where are you.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Um. Japan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

That's so funny, I forgot to laugh. I shit you not, when I find you, I will KILL you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Becuz saying that totally makes me want to tell me where I am. Thanks for all the love, hun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

At least give me a hint.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Fine. My favorite place in the world. Good luck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

Rin. Where is your coat, and why aren't you wearing it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Why should you care?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**To: Kagamine Len**

Wait, how do you know that im not wearing a coat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Kagamine Rin**

Turn around, idiot.

Kagamine Rin stared at her phone, confused. Turn around? What's that supposed to mean? Don't tell me-

Rin's thoughts were cut off by warm arms wrapping around her slender waist, and the word being whispered so damn seductively in her ear:

**"Found ya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you haven't noticed, I love cliffy endings. **

**IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME: I'm thinking about starting another story. It's called "Being a Matchmaker SUCKS." It's basically about Len helping Rin get together with Mikuo, but accidently falling in love in the process. SO PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK. (P.S. I'm going to actually think out the plot BEFORE publishing any chapters.) YAY.**

**I want at least 65 reviews until I update. Think y'all can do it? **

**WUV YA! BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10: Talking By The Ocean

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. I ASKED FOR 65 REVIEWS TOTAL. YA'LL GAVE ME 89. 89. YOU GUYS JUST- *sobs of happiness***

**Rin: Since LennylovesRinny02 is having... er... emotional issues at this time, she would like to say that she loves you all and feels really guilty for not updating earlier.**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME~**

**MizuneMinamiki- Why thanks you~ I honestly do think Len's pervertedness is totally headcanon to people (probably got it in their head after watching Spice!). Here's what happened~ Thanks for your review~**

**LocoBananaXD- Three words: Love. The. Username. It just radiates win~ Here's the update :D Thanks for your review~**

**ReturnOfTheWings- Sneaky, sneaky~ Here's the update! Thanks for your review~**

**Jessi-chan9867- Hehe, thanks. I tried to make it as lighthearted as possible to prepare ya'll for this kind of emotional chapter. Len is a lame-o. Neru, please help this poor boy. Just don't get any romantic ideas, you! I'll be watching 0_0.**

**Rin: Me too. Watch yourself, Len.**

**Special note regarding Being a Matchmaker SUCKS at the end of the chapter. (Don't poke meeee) Thanks for your review~**

**Rasengan 918- Thanks you~ I'm like that too. Emmy always makes fun of me for it T.T Thanks for your review~**

**Adorable Reader- Aww, thanks~ Glad you liked the ending :D Thanks for your review~**

**Vector Zero- *hands you Tei and a blender* knock yourself out, buddy :D. *sees shotgun and hides* h-here's t-that update... Thanks for your review~**

**Setsuro-chan- Aw, thanks~ here's the update :D thanks for your review~**

**Katize Luka- Y-You don't like bacon? *suddenly turns into Barney from How I Met Your Mother* FRIENDSHIP OVER! JUST KIDDING. You're still awesome :D I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, so tell me what ya think. **

**P.S.: Yes, it would be a Len/Rin story :D**

**P.P.S.: LOL, I meant 65 reviews TOTAL. Lol, mai bad~**

**P.P.S.S: Haha, so do I. (don't tell my buddies.) I think that its something Rin would make Len fun of a lot for. :D Peace, yo~ Thanks for your review~**

**ChaoChao42- Aw, thanks. As I said before, special note at the bottom of the chapter~ Thanks for your review~**

**kagaminelynn16- Aww! *sniffs* thank you~ Will do~! :D Thanks for your review~**

**ZameZelder- Oh shoot..**

**Rin and Len: YOU WAITED TOO LONG TO UPDATE. WE MUST PUNISH YOU.**

**Me: NUUUUU**

**THANK YOU AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! :D**

**w- Thanks you~ Update's here~ Thanks for your review~**

**kimchi-tan- Man, I wish text formatted stories were allowed. Most of them are really funny :D. And thank you! Matchmaker Len just sounds funny... Heehee... Usually the girl is the matchmaker... LOL. Thanks for your review~**

**Lolly1o1- Aw, thanks :D Thanks for your review~**

**Jessica- Thank you! Here's the chapter :D Thanks for your review~**

**Amber- Thanks, and I will! I promise to not give up :D Thanks for the support and your review~**

**Tina Dark- Here ya go :D Thanks for the review~**

**Honey bun- Thank you~ Here's the update :D Thanks for your review~!**

**Aussie-chan- Lol, thanks. I'll let you in on a little secret: I do texting chapters when I have writer's block and am low on time. It really helps :D BACON LOVERS UNITE! *brofist* Thanks for your review~**

**Azico- Thanks~ :D I love texting chapters~ Thanks for your review~**

**Dudes. It seriously took me a half an hour to reply to all of those. I LOVED IT :D. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Someday... I still won't own Vocaloid. ._.**

**Rin POV**

Blushing wildly at the close contact, I threw Len's hands off of me and made some strange squeaking sound. "W-What are you doing here?!" I stammered, trying to cool the heat in my face.

Len watched me with an amused look on that smug face of his, shoving is hands in the pockets of his coat. "Well, you did kind of run out of Miku's house crying, so..." he said.

I finally calmed down as I crossed my arms over my chest (or lack of... T.T) and glared at him suspiciously. "I'm mean, how did you find me, idiot," I said.

His smirk disappeared before a pink color dusted his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "W-Well, you did say that you were at your favorite place in the world, you know?"

He gestured to the beach surrounding us, and the ocean that seemed to be orange with the setting sun. I loved this beach; it was so calm and remote, with no rowdy teenagers or rude kids. It was clear of any shops or buildings, just the vast area of sand. There wasn't any litter, as not too many visited it. It was a calming and nostalgic place for me, and it was also a place for me to think.

I turned back to look at him, and saw that he recognized the place too. "How did you know?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed, and answered, "I dunno, you just seemed to have come here a lot after we shot Regret Message here. N-Not that I followed you or anything!"

I nodded, pink showing on my cheeks as well, turning back around to gaze at the ocean again. The water lapped up onto the sand in waves, creating that sound that I have loved for such a long time. I inhaled deeply, taking in the refreshing scent of the ocean.

"Well, you were right. This has been my favorite place since we filmed that PV," I mumbled, sitting down on the sand and patting the ground next to me, a gesture for Len to join.

He plopped down next to me as well, setting his gaze on the ocean while doing so, seeming to recall the events of that day too. As cliche as it sounds, I remember it as if it were yesterday.

_It was late May, and yet it was still quite cold. I tightened the pink colored blanket around my shoulders as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I glanced around myself, looking at the camera crew and the director. I immediately became jealous upon seeing that the director was all bundled up with a big puffy black jacket. Master, Mothy, and Len came into view as they discussed the video, bundled up as well. I growled in annoyance as I turned back to the sea, trying to ignore the feeling of the cold air stabbing at my bare legs._

_I had been dressed in a rather plain white dress, with a pink blanket around my shoulders. The dress only went down to my knees, so my pale legs were exposed to the cold, spring air. My bow was still present at the top of my head, but my clips and headphones had been taken away by Master. My hair was all over the place, and I kept trying in vain to push my fringe out of my face. All that kept running through my head was the beginning of a plan to attack Master for his coat and my other things._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mothy call me over to their little huddle, most likely to tell me what to do. I headed in their direction, and stood next to Len and Master as Mothy and the director gave me instructions on what to do. The video was rather simple, it mainly consisted of me standing in the shore thinking about my sins in life as Rillaine, and thinking about my "twin" brother, Allen. In the end of the video, I was to break down in tears, and shout, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" several times._

_Oh Mothy, I'll never understand why you make such sad stories._

_After giving me instructions, the director waved me off and told me it was time to get started, and to get into the water. I nodded reluctantly as I moved toward the shore and began to walk into the water. I did an odd little dance that was somewhat a cross between the chicken dance and Michael Jackson's "Thriller" when my feet made contact with the water. I could hear Len and Master snickering behind me, and I whipped around to give them a glare that shut them up right away. I took a deep breath before the director had called, "Action."_

_As the video went on, in the back of my mind, a thought arose. What if I really did lose Len? What if he really had died, because of me? I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. I began to think of what it would be like if Len had a crush on Miku. Just the thought of them together... Blargh. It makes me want to throw up. _

_Suddenly, there were tears staining my cheeks. Fortunately, it was time for that part in the video anyway. I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks as thoughts of being separated from Len flooding my mind. I clawed at the sand below me, letting out a choked sob as I did so._

_Then, I promised myself, that even if Len got himself a girlfriend, I would stay by his side, until he told me to leave him alone. A smile spread across my face as I stood up and grinned at the horizon. The director called, "Cut!" and I hightailed it out of the water. I ran over to their little huddle, as it began to pour rain. _

_I had shivered, beginning to pull the now soaked pink blanket tighter around myself as Mothy and the director praised me on my acting. I gave them a weak smile as I secretly tuned out their words. "Aren't you freezing?" Len had asked, his gaze full of concern. _

_I nodded meekly, teeth chattering as I did so. Len sighed before shrugging off his big, warm, black blanket and taking off my pink one. He wrapped his blanket around my shoulders tightly, yet gently at the same time. I looked at him, confused while he just smiled and shrugged at me. I blush settled on my cheeks, as I looked up at him with admiration. It was that day, I had realized I had fallen hard for Len._

"Why did you leave?" Len asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. I fiddled with the hem of my shorts self consciously as I remembered Tei's harsh words.

_"It's just, your hair is sooooo short!"_

_"Ne, Rin-chan, why are you so flat? If you had some curves, your sex-appeal would increase tenfold!"_

_"Why is your voice so high-pitched, Rin-chan?! If your voice was deeper, like Luka-chan's voice, you'd be so much more popular!"_

_"Why the __**fuck**__ are you so __**STUPID**__."_

"I-It's nothing..." I lied weakly.

"Rin."

He had said my name so sternly, I couldn't help myself but to look over and up at his aquamarine eyes. They were gentle, caring. I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized I had been staring.

"Tei-san's gone now. You can tell me what happened. I promise that she can't hurt you."

I sighed, knowing that Len wasn't about to to drop the subject any time soon, so I explained what she had said. I kept my gaze fixed on the sunset, to calm my senses and keep myself from breaking down on the spot. I glanced over to Len, to see him with a very angry expression on his face, with his fists clenched at his sides. I subconsciously shivered, half from his expression, half from the cold air from the sea. Len seemed to notice this, as he glanced down at his coat.

Before I could register what was going on, he had shrugged his coat off and draped it around my shoulders, wrapping it around me tightly. It was just like...

A blush covered my features once again. I mumbled a thank you to him as I snuggled into the warm coat, secretly inhaling his familiar scent.

Oh God. That sounded so flipping creepy.

"So what have you been thinking about?" he asked, fixing his gaze on me.

"Well..." I murmured, hesitant.

Len has known me forever, so if I lied, he would definitely be able to tell. So, I decided to just tell him the truth. "I wondered for a while... What if Tei-san was right?" I started, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I heard Len suck in a sharp breath, but continued anyway. "I mean, I'm already aware of everything she said. I know my hair is short, plain, and absolutely boring. I am more than aware that I am as flat as a surfboard and have literally NO sex appeal whatsoever. I am painfully aware of how high and annoying my voice is, and I wish everyday that it could be low, like Luka's. I definitely know that I'm surely not the brightest. Everything she said was true, and I know. I can't deny it, Len."

Suddenly, warm arms were wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close to his chest. "That's not true, Rin," he mumbled into my hair, his warm breath causing me to shiver slightly.

Tears slowly began to fill my eyes as I buried my head into his shoulder. "B-But it is. It is and you know it, Len," I protested stubbornly.

He pulled back and kept a firm grip on my shoulders. He locked eyes with me and said, "No, it's not. You're beautiful, Rin. Your hair is perfect for you. Your figure is fine, and big breasts can get annoying anyway. Your voice is amazing, and I wouldn't change it in any way. You're not stupid at all, you're really clever. You can make me laugh with a simple look, and your smile could light up any room. You may have your flaws, Rin, but you're still perfect to me."

"Y-You really mean that?" I asked, my face growing red.

"Every word," he said, his face the same color as mine.

"B-But, what if other people don't think so?" I asked.

"Since when have you ever cared what other people think? What happened to the kickass Rin I know that doesn't give a flying crap what other people think?" Len retorted.

"Len, you're really sweet, but I know that not many people are as kind as you. Not a single boy is attracted to me, I bet," I mumbled, looking down.

Len suddenly cupped both of my cheeks, forcing me to look up at him. His face was blank, but his eyes said it all. He was nervous, and yet his eyes still shone with care, affection, and something else I couldn't quite decipher. My eyes widened as he leaned closer to my face and said, "Well, you've got me."

And then he gently pressed his lips to mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D-Did I do okay? I've never really been good at writing kisses so... What did you think?**

**SO, overall how was this chapter? And what do you think will happen next chapter? How will Rin react?**

**BEING A MATCHMAKER SUCKS HAS BEEN POSTED :D Please do check it out and review if you like :D I'm very excited about it x3**

**So, is it too much to ask for 100 reviews total before I update? I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**SEE YA~ :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Beginning

**OMIGOD. WHY. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. OKAY, I HAVE A GOOD REASON.**

**So teachers at my school be like, ZOMG LETS TOTAL SCREW OVER OUR STUDENTS AND GIVE THEM THREE HUGE PROJECTS AT THE SAME TIME. LOL. OH, AND LET'S MAKE SURE THAT THEY ALL HAVE BIG POINTS THAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE OR BREAK THEIR GRADE. LMAO.**

**And I'm just sitting there like, lolwut.**

**In short, I have a Literature Project, Science Project, Computer Project, and FINALS. THIS. WEEK. GAWD. GIVE ME A BREAK. NO? No? Okay...**

**ANY WAY. A tree went down in my backyard and knocked out my power, so I didn't get to upload this yesterday. TT-TT**

**I hope I haven't lost any of you beautiful readers from the delay! D:**

**OKAY! REVIEW REPLY TIME! (YESSS! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS~! LOVE YOU ALL~!)**

**Adorable Reader: Don't we all? I'd love to marry a guy like Lenny-poo someday. Rin is lucky, and she deserves him :D Sorry about the update delay TT-TT Thanks for your review!**

**kagaminelynn16: Lenners is sweeter than cotton candy, in my opinion. I think Tei did, and she will hopefully stay away from Lenny now that she realizes that Rin and Len are perfect for eachother :D Thank you! Here's the update, and thanks for your review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: I personally felt like I was buried under a layer of fluff when I wrote that. LEN IS SO SWEET. WHY CAN'T I FIND A GUY LIKE THAT?! D': Thank you! I've been trying to be more descriptive in my writing lately, and I'm glad it worked! I loved that review by the way, and I'll definitely tell you HOW MUCH I loved it when I update that story soon! Here's the update, and thanks for your review!**

**Jessi-chan 9867:**

**OMG WHAT'S WITH ME AND MY OBSESSIVE FLUFF SYNDROME?! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT! Mothy... I wonder if something bad happened to him as a child or something... MOTHY. Y U NO WRITE HAPPY-but not insane-SONGS FOR THE KAGAMINES?! I'm so happy I got to a hundred! When I first started this, I was sure that it wouldn't be so popular! I'm so happy you guys all like it~! Thanks for your review!**

**anime-hq-12345: Hehe, there's that update. Thanks for the review!**

**Vector Zero: Ohohoh, well you're welcome. I hope you enjoyed yourself~! /shot for late update/ NUUUUUUU. I'M SORRYYYYYY. C-Can I still have a pancake? I is hungries. :3 Thanks for your review!**

**w: Awh! Thanks you~! Oh my gosh, I got so off topic during this story, LOL. The dares will go on :D. Thanks for your review!**

**Katize Luka: LEN AND RIN, SITTIN ON A BEACH, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE-**

**Len: *blushing* S-Stop! **

**Me: Hehehehe**

**Thank you! I tried to make it longer than usual! I liked writing the memory scene :3. THANK YOU AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**RL: THANK YOUUUUU! I'm flattered :D Let's scream together! KYYYYAAAAAA! RinXLen is the shiz, I LOVE IT. Here's the update, sorry it took so long! Thanks for your review!**

**candybear24: AWWWW! Thank you! I love to think of Rin and Len as best friends who are secretly in love with each other x3. I'm sure your story is great! Here's the update! Me no grounded, so YAY! Thanks for the review!**

**megaotaku98: THANK YOUUUUU! :DDDDD I tried to make it perfect :D OMG I'M SO HONORED TO MAKE YOU FANGIRL ATTACK. YESSSS. Thank you and thanks for the review!**

**Aussie-chan: IT'S SOOO FLUFFFYYYYY! Tei should stay away, or I'M going to be the yandere here. ;D Plenty of ideas, trust me... heheheheh...Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Aww, thank you! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Feli-Bunny-Chan: KYAAAA! Thank you! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! It means a lot! Thanks for your review!**

**Lolly1o1: LOL THANKSSS! I'm glad you both loved the kiss! Thanks for your review~!**

**Chiba-chi: MMMM. DAT KISS. LOL, thanks for your review~!**

**Rinchan: OMG OMG OMG OMG HERE IT IS. THANK YOUUUUU! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW ALSO!**

**Whew! My fingers are tired from all that replying~! I LOVE IT! You guys are so sweet, and I'm sooo happy about 110 reviews~~~! **

**DISCLAIMER: LEKJRGOERJGOERJG (That was me bashing my head on the computer in frustration, since I don't own Vocaloid.)**

It was on December 27th, 2007, that a miracle happened. Kagamine Rin and Len had materialized for the first time. The two blondes were intended to be twins at first, and yet, it was Master's idea that the two could be mirror images, two halves of the same whole, to increase creativity in the fandom. The Kagamines could be whatever you pleased. Twins, lovers, friends, rivals, strangers, anything. It was the fan's choice. However, when the Kagamines materialized, they would live on their own free will. So, technically, it was their choice on what to be.

On their day of birth, more than the simple materialization of the Kagamines took place. It was also the day that the two could decide their fate together. Now how about we take a look at what exactly happened on that day, shall we?

"Masuta!" a teal haired girl called as she ran over to where the said man was standing.

Master chuckled, Miku was still new and her pronunciations sounded goofy, yet still very adorable at the same time. He turned to look at the cute sixteen year old as he quirked an eyebrow. "Who's _Masuta_? My name is _Master_, Miku," he teased.

Miku pouted childishly as she crossed her arms and huffed, "Whatever!"

Master only chuckled and ruffled the diva's hair. "So what do you need, Miku-chan?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she started to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Can I meet the CV02 projects now~?" She asked.

Master smiled and gestured for Miku to come closer. "C'mon. Kagamine Rin has activated, and Kagamine Len should activate soon as well."

Miku let out a quiet and small squeal as she followed Master down the white hallway, and toward the general area she remembered being activated at. They passed a teal themed room with a bed. The room was filled with leek themed objects like pillows, prints on the bedspread, etc. The label on top of the door was in English, as it read _**"PROJECT CV01."**_ Miku smiled as she remembered it as her room she stayed in when she was first "born."

They approached two yellow joint rooms. The one on the right side had its lights on, yet the one on the left was without light other than a faint glow that shined out from the the large window made so viewers could look in. Miku ran up to the room on the right, pressing her hands on to the window and basically squishing her face against it.

Inside was one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen. She was short, couldn't be more than the age of 14; everything about her was petite, her fingers, feet, breasts, etc. She had bright cerulean eyes that screamed of innocence, and a cute button nose. She had sunny blonde hair, something not common in Japan, though Miku wasn't one who had room to talk. There was a big, white bow on top of the girl's head, one that looked almost like bunny ears. While Miku had black headphones on her ears, the blonde teen had white ones.

Her outfit seemed to be inspired by a traditional Japanese school uniform. The shirt was white with the sailor cape attached** (A/N: LOL, WHAT ARE THESE CALLED)**, with no sleeves. Her shorts were high on her legs, with black leg warmers beginning just below her knee, and all the way down to her ankles. Unlike Miku's arm warmers-which went up to her biceps- the blonde's arm warmers began at the beginning of her forearm down.

She was wandering around the room aimlessly, most likely not knowing where she was or what she should be doing. Miku let out a small squeal before eagerly asking Master if she could go in and meet her. Master smiled and chuckled before nodding and unlocking the door. Miku plowed in without hesitation, glomping the smaller girl with all her might. The blonde let out a small choking noise while having all the new life squeezed out of her by the older girl. "YOU'RE SOOO CUTE! LET'S BE BEST FRIENDS AND NEVER LEAVE EACH OTHER'S SIDES! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" the tealette squealed and swung the girl around.

Master sweatdropped as he pulled Miku off of the gasping girl, who was looking at the two with curiosity and slight fear. "Miku, calm yourself. You're going to scare her," Master chided before turning back to Project CV02.

He smiled warmly and held his hand out to the girl, while saying, "My name is Amaya Shunsuke, but you're to call me Master. Can you introduce yourself?"

She looked at him blankly for a second before something seemed to click. Her blue eyes suddenly seemed to glow as she looked up at Master. _**"My name is Kagamine Rin, formerly known as Project CV02. I am a Vocaloid, a robot with the power have feelings and a personality. I am modeled to be a fourteen year old girl. My voice provider is known as the voice actor, Asami Shimoda,"**_ she said in a quick, robotic voice.

Her eyes went back to their normal shade of blue as she looked up at Master innocently. She looked around the room, taking in all of the yellow theme, and eventually set her gaze on Miku, who seemed to be holding back her large urge to charge over and almost glomp Rin to death again. Rin took a step over to Miku and suddenly smiled. "What's your name?" she inquired.

Miku crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly and smiled, "My name is Hatsune Miku, formerly known as Project CV01, but you're to call me Miku, no honorifics or any of that formal crap!"

Rin grinned and said, "You got it, _MIKU_. My name is Rin, so you can do the same thing for me!"

Miku finally stopped resisting and glomped the girl tightly, spinning around and yelling, "I'VE GOT A NEW FRIEEEEND, I GOT A NEW FRIEEEEND~!"

Rin laughed all the while, hugging her newfound friend just as tightly. Miku set Rin down at the sound of Master clearing his throat, asking for attention. Rin looked at him as he asked, "Now, Rin, can you sing for me?"

"Nope," Rin said without hesitation.

Master's jaw dropped and Miku's eyes bulged. They looked at the blonde in amazement, wide eyed and confused. Master coughed and asked, "Ahem, Rin, did you just say... _'No?'_'"

She grinned mischievously up at the adult, swinging her arms at her sides. "Precisely."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?!" Master panicked, flailing his arms around animatedly.

"I don't want to sing," Rin said, giggling at the sight of a grown man freaking out.

"I-Is she malfunctioning or something?!" he said, running out of the room to look at the long panel that held the statuses of Rin. Everything seemed just fine...?  
"Ne, Rin, why not?" Miku asked, dumbfounded at the bluntness of her new friend.

"Cuz' I'm not going to do what an old man like him tells me to do," Rin explained nonchalantly.

Master flushed with anger, his thumb jabbing his chest as he choked, "I'M TWENTY-SIX!"

Rin giggled and said, "Whatever old man~"

Miku grinned as she pet Rin on the head and said, "I like her. Let's keep her!"

Master resisted the urge to facepalm as he sighed and ran a hand through his brunette hair. Before he could say something else, there was a small ding noise, and a monotone woman's voice that informed, _**"Kagamine Len has activated. Condition: Stable."**_

Rin looked around curiously, wondering where the mysterious voice had come from. Miku latched onto the blonde's arm and led her out of her room and toward the one neighboring it. "You have male counterpart, Rin! That's never happened before, ever! Do you like him!? Ooh, you two could be a couple and have babies and live happily ever after!" Miku said in a rush, pulling the smaller girl along.

Rin sweatdropped,_ This Miku chic is strange_, she thought, _but cool_. Miku stopped in front of the window of the neighboring room and peered in. Rin looked as well, and was shocked to see a boy that looked almost exactly like her wandering around the room. His outfit was quite similar, except with sleeves, a longer shirt and shorts, and he had a regular tie around his neck, unlike Rin's bow. His flaxen hair was pulled into a short little ponytail at the back of his head, with the same headphones that Rin had. Miku squealed, "HE'S CUUUUUUUTE! BUT SHORT!"

At the sound of Miku's high voice, the boy whipped around, and was met by three pairs of eyes. One pair dark brown, another teal, and the last a sea of blue. He took particular interest in the blue pair, which were quite similar to his own, yet somehow... _Brighter_ in a way.

He tore himself away from the eyes, and surveyed the three people who stared at him from the other side of the window. There was a young looking brunette man who was looking at him with hope, with bags under his eyes, and a certain worn out aura hanging around him. There was a teenage girl with two teal pigtails on either side of her head, and she was jumping up and down like a small child. But the one he could not take his eyes off of, though, was a small blonde teenage girl that was almost the exact same as him. He stared blankly at her heart shaped face, dazed and confused.

Slowly, but at the same time, the both put their hand up to the window to touch the other's. The boy's hand was slightly larger than Rin's, yet they somehow seemed to fit together perfectly, like they were meant to be. Miku watched them both in wonder, slowly forming a romantic fantasy between the two inside her head. Master inwardly smiled, thinking, _Two halves of the same whole, indeed._

The boy seemed to suddenly realize his lingering stare as he fell back, pulling his hand away and looking away, blushing furiously. Rin rose an eyebrow, retracting her hand as well. _ What just came over me? I don't even know her!_ The boy said in his mind.

Master hit a button that unlocked the door to the boy's room, and opened it up for the two girls to step in. Miku ran in and grabbed the boy by his cape and pulled him over to stand right in front of Rin. The two stared at each other, and came to a secret conclusion together: _She is __**not**__ mentally stable. _

Master stepped forward, and looked at the two. He then asked Rin, "What is his name?"

"Len," she blurted, not even having to think.

Rin gasped and put her hand over her mouth, wondering where the name come from. She looked up at the boy to see that he also had a surprised expression. Before she could say more, Master nodded and turned to Len, and asked, "What is her name, Len?"

"Rin," he answered, not missing a beat.

Her eyes widened, as did his. "How-" they started simultaneously.

"You two are mirror images. I programmed you both to already know each other's names. You two will be spending lots of time together," Master winked, which made Len flush a bright color at what the man was implying.

Rin processed the information for a moment, before looking up and smiling at Len. She held her small hand out to him and said, "Pleasure to meet you, shota boy!"

Len growled and flushed even more, but shook her hand, nonetheless. Their contact sent a shock up both of their arms and throughout their bodies. They separated, and suddenly found themselves both being noogied by the insane Hatsune Miku, who was babbling about how they were absolutely perfect for each other and such. Master cleared his throat, and the tealette stopped mid-noogie, letting the two blondes fall to the floor.

The two helped each other up and looked at Master intently. He first introduced himself to Len, then Miku. He then looked at the two blondes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, the first thing that must be done is to decide your relationship. When you two debut, you will be labeled as mirror images, so the fans have the opportunity to imagine you both as whatever they choose. However, I've decided to make it your choice on what your relationship can be. You have two choices. You can be twins, or not related in any way."

The two Kagamines stared into each other's eyes, thinking. Rin surveyed Len's face, body, voice, and Len did the same for Rin. Then, simultaneously, they said, "Not related."

Master chuckled, and said, "Alright then. Welcome to Crypton, Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len."

Now, 4 years later, who would have thought that the same two Kagamines would be kissing on a beach? **(A/N: I did. :D)**

* * *

**RIN POV:**

Holy crap.

HOLY CRAP.

LEN KISSING ME.

My eyes were wide and my body was frozen, as he had his lips on mine, waiting for me to kiss back. What does this mean? Does this mean... He likes me back? Or does he just pity me? I wondered to myself.

_"Len, you're really sweet, but I know that not many people are as kind as you. Not a single boy is attracted to me, I bet."_

_"Well, you have me."_

Len... is attracted to me? Is that why he came after me when I ran away? Is that why he said I'd have to kiss him if I lost our bet? Is that why he's always so sweet and gentle with me?

My cheeks flooded with heat as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I could feel him smile against my lips, pulling me closer to him and threading his fingers into my hair.

I was so happy, giddy even, that my feelings were returned. Len didn't like Neru. Len didn't like Miku. Len certainly didn't like Tei. He liked me, Kagamine Rin, his own mirror image.

The kiss lasted a long time, and when my lungs felt like they were going to burst, I pulled away for breath. I giggled when I heard Len make a small disappointed sound, almost like a... whine? "Oh stop whining, you little puppy," I laughed and messed up his hair.

Len flushed, and turned his face away. "S-Sorry. I-I just-"

I shook my head and said, "No worries Len. I... love you."

Len whipped his head in my direction and stared at me with his wide blue eyes. "W-What...?"

I blushed a little as I repeated, "I love you, Len."

Len stared at me for a few moments, registuring my words. Then he broke out into the happiest grin I've ever seen on anyone in my whole life. I let out a small squeak as he tackled me into a big bear hug, as he kissed my face all over; my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and my lips. I turned as red as Tei's eyes, and that's saying something. "L-Len!?" I choked out, but returning the hug as well.

He pulled away slightly so our noses were touching, and smiled at me greatly, his happiness showing eve in his eyes. "I love you. I love you too, Rin," he breathed out, his cheeks stained a light pink.

"R-Really?" I asked, cheeks feeling warmer by the minute.

"Yes, Rin, really. I've loved you for a very long time, actually," he admitted.

I raised my eyebrows at him and asked, "But... when did you start? You do a good job at hiding it." **(A/N: I love ya Rinny, but GEEZ YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS.)**

Len furrowed his brows cutely at this. "I'm not sure really. I think I knew for sure after filming the PV for Soundless Voice/Proof of Life. I realized then... how devastated I would be if I ever lost you..." he explained, blushing.

I broke into a smile, hugging him tighter and pressing our foreheads together. "Well, you won't have to worry about that. I'll stalk you forever, if that's what you want," I giggled.

Len smiled even wider at this, before adding, "It was kind of Spice! too, because I realized I would murder Bakaito is he ever decided to go all pedobear on you."

We both laughed, imagining Kaito dancing around little girls while dressed in a pedobear costume. We finally separated and helped each other up, smiling happily at each other. Without a single word needing to be exchanged, we intertwined our hands and began to walk in the direction of Miku's house.

And that day, I knew, I would always be happy we decided to remain as mirror images.

_Two halves of the same whole._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH MY GAWD LOOK AT ALL THAT FLUFF. I THINK I MAY HAVE JUST DIED A LITTLE. **

**Yay! RIN AND LEN ARE OFFICIAL! WOOHOO! It's about dang time. I mean, this is like, the ELEVENTH chapter, am I right? Though, this whole story has been a over a course of one night so... lol.**

**So, I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last, except for an epilogue chapter I have planned out... *le gasp* IT'S GOING TO BE OVERRRR! OMG I'm going to miss this story! I'm so happy that you guys gave me such great feedback for this story :D. LOVE YA'LL!**

**WARNING: Next chapter may be out late again, because of the projects and finals, so beware. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though. :D**

**Ja!**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Mess With Kaito

**My God... I deserve to be shot by a firing squad ;_; WHAT HAPPENED. I'M SO STINKIN LATE. GAWD.**

**I think one of the reasons (besides that byotch named writer's block) I didn't update this is because I didn't want it to end. I mean, this was my first Vocaloid story for Meiko's sake (hehehehehe see what I did thar?! XD)! I started this in, what, December? And now it's June. Not to mention, I got 128 stinkin reviews! I was expecting this to be one of those stories that only got, like, 20. Boy, I was wrong. I had know idea you guys would like this so much. **

**I'd like to say I've improved in my writing over the course of this fic. I went from writing a couple hundred word chapters to a couple thousand word chapters! Not to mention, my grammar had improved too -_-;**

**I'd like to thank all of you readers out there. You guys are the best. Now enough with my rambling. I would do review replies, but it's already way past the time I needed to go to bed, and I have basketball camp tomorrow. Just remember that reviews are my motivators, so be sure to write one at the end of the chapter! **

**My God, that was a long A/N. Sorry guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not even going to say it, because this is a nice computer and I kinda want to not chuck it across the room in frustration.**

"Got any fives?" Neru asked, glaring at her set of cards.

"Haha. Got fish, guuuurl~" Miku said, taking another loud bite of her leek.

Neru, Miku, Gumi and Luka were sitting in a circle in the Hatsune's living room, playing "Go Fish" while Gakupo scavenged Miku's cupboards for eggplants in vain. "G-Guys? No one's worried that Mei-chan is over here, smashed and passed out on the couch?" Kaito asked, fanning the said brunette with a magazine and looking worried.

"Nope~" Miku said in an airy voice, yet behind it there was agitation.

"Kaitooooooooo~~~ Ya idiiiiiootttttt~~~~ I wuuuuuuuvvvv yooooooooouuuuuuuu~~~~" Meiko mumbled in her drunken sleep.

Miku just about ripped apart her queen of diamonds.

"S-So, Neru, besides Len, do you have any guy you think is cute?" Luka said, eying Miku with suspicion.

Neru thought as she drew another card from the pile in the middle of their circle. She leaned back on the couch and scanned her fan of cards. "Mm... Well, I think Nero is pretty cute..." she mumbled, her cheeks growing red at the thought of her genderbend.

"Ooh! I've only met Nero once, at that genderbend assembly a couple years ago, but he seemed perfect for you!" Gumi said, smiling at the dirty blonde.

"I remember that. That's when I met Luki. That guy is really quiet..." Luka said.

"Oh yeah! That's where I met my boyfriend, Gumiya~" Gumi said, thinking of her boyfriend dreamily.

"I saw Mikuo just this Wednesday. He acted really weird and nervous," Miku murmured, scanning her cards.

"Duh. That means he likes you, idiot," Neru grinned.

Miku opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door. Everyone whipped their heads in the doors' direction. What they saw was the two Kagamines hand in hand.

"Are you guys-" Miku started.

"Yup."

"Did you guys ki-"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME," Meiko yelled, bolting up from the couch and hitting Kaito in the head with her heel.

The two blondes blushed before kicking off their shoes at the door and joining the circle. Rin spotted Neru right away, who was trying to hide her disappointment. Neru caught her stare and scowled. "What'dya want, kid?" she snarled.

Rin's lips formed a sad smile as she said, "Thank you."

"Wha-" Neru started, but was cut off by small arms wrapping around her.

"Thank you," Rin repeated into Neru's hair, "for standing up for me."

Heat rushed to Neru's face. She bit back a mean reply, and slowly returned the hug. "A-Anytime..." she blurted.

Her amber eyes widened, not believing what she had just said. A smile creeped on to Neru's face. _Ha. I certainly didn't expect to ever be hugging Kagamine Rin, especially since she's now Len's girlfriend,_ Neru thought.

Rin finally released her after a second and sat back in her spot next to Len. "So anything interesting happen while we were gone? Did Tei come back and harass you guys any more?" Len asked.

"Nope. Neru said she got a text from Teto saying that she came back to the Vipperloid mansion pretty pissed, though," Luka said.

"Honestly, how do they deal with her there?" Miku wondered aloud.

"Well, Ruko's usually asleep 90% of the time, Ritsu's usually out shopping, and Teto and Ted take Rook out for walks a lot," Gumi said.

They all laughed. The next several hours were spent getting to know Neru better (since she typically avoided the Vocaloids, a habit of hers), playing "I Never", and the Pocky game (which the Kagamines rocked at, but we'll leave that image to your imaginations ;D).

Now it was about 4 in the morning, and the only people awake were Rin and Len. Everyone else was passed out on couches or in chairs, except for Miku, who tried to reach her bedroom, but went out cold before she could reach it and was sprawled on the stairs.

Rin and Len sat in front of the TV, watching some anime and cuddling under a blanket (that had a big picture of a leek on it, FYI). Rin found herself occasionally wanting to nod off, but always managed to catch herself before she fell asleep. "What time is it?" Len asked, speaking Rin's thoughts.

She lazily reached over and grabbed her phone off the floor and turned it on. She groaned when the bright light of the phone hit her in the eyes. "4:12 AM," she said, turning it back off and throwing it on the couch behind the two.

"Ow. THERE IS SOMEONE SLEEPING UP HERE, DIPSHIT."

"Oops! Sorry Meiko-chan-"

Rin was interrupted by the sound of Meiko's resumed snoring, as if nothing ever had happened in the first place. "-forgot you were there..." Rin sighed, smiling and leaning against the couch once again.

"So Rinny, getting sleeeeeepy~?" Len grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

"You wish. Better get your credit card ready, Lenners, cuz' I'm going to kick your sorry little shota-butt."

"Neh. You're no fun~" Len whined.

"Uh huh. Suuure. I'm hungry," Rin said, stretching out her toes and yawning as she leaned her head against Len's shoulder.

"What'dya wanna eat?" Len asked.

"I'm craving... Ice cream," Rin said.

"Miku doesn't have ice cream," Len reminded her.

"...But Kaito does," Rin said, much to mischievously for Len's comfort.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

"You're despicable."

"They don't call me the Daughter of Evil for nothin', hun."

"You just sang a song-"

"ENOUGH DAWDLING. WE MUST STEAL KAITO'S ICE CREAM NOW."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Len muttered as Rin wiggled out of his arms and threw the blanket off.

"C'mon darling~ Let us go~~~" Rin sang, holding out a hand to help the boy up.

He accepted it, and Rin yanked him up and immediately made her way to the kitchen. She yanked open the freezer door and was greeted with an icy breeze. Inside, just as she had expected, sat a huge tub of vanilla ice cream with a sticky note on the lid. "Kaito's. Hands off or die. :D"

Len shivered; he'd never seen something so threatening from Kaito before. Rin licked her lips as she reached in the freezer, but was disappointed to have Len gently grab her arm. "What?!" she snapped impatiently.

"Do think we really should be doing this?" Len asked timidly when he saw the glare Rin was giving him.

"Oh Len. Always the less confident of us two. It'll be _fine_. This is _Kaito_ we're talking about. What is he going to do if he finds just a _little_ of his ice cream gone?" Rin said gently, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"But-"

"Len. You want ice cream, don't you?" Rin asked.

"I- Well... Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Then let's just have a little bit, okay? Not even enough to be noticeable."

"But- Alright, fine," Len sighed, hunger getting the best of him.

Rin let go of him and clapped her hands, grinning widely. She reached into the freezer again and swiped out the tub. She plopped it on the counter and twisted off the lid. "Get two spoons, will ya?" Rin ordered, gesturing to the silverware drawer.

Len did as told, passing Rin a spoon and keeping one for himself. Rin hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth, scooping a large portion of the frozen treat and stuffing it into her mouth. Len copied her actions, slowly relaxing and forgetting about Kaito with each scoop.

"What a night, huh?" Rin murmured, taking another big scoop.

"I know, right? A lot has happened over the past 12 hours," Len agreed between scoops.

"I know about the dares, you know," Rin said, looking over at Len.

Len almost spit out his ice cream. "You what?! How?!" he asked, bewildered.

"You guys were pretty loud," Rin giggled.

"H-How much did you hear?" Len asked, blushing furiously.

"Just the dares. I hadn't known you liked me that way, though," Rin said, blushing slightly herself.

"Wow... And you didn't say anything either! Were you expecting me to follow through?"

Rin giggled again. "No, not really. As I said, I didn't know you had liked me in that way. I thought you would've just wimped out because you wanted to just be friends," she explained.

"Huh. Well it doesn't matter anyway. You know my feelings now," Len grinned and winked.

She laughed, eating another scoop of ice cream. She thought for a moment. "You know, I'm kinda grateful for Tei's actions," Rin murmured.

"Eh? Why? She made you cry!" his fists clenched at the thought of his beloved crying.

"Yeah, she did say some hurtful things... But, she is the reason we confessed, you know. If you hadn't came after me after I ran out, we might've not gotten together."

Len pondered this a moment. "I guess so. Either way, I'm glad I finally manned up and kissed you."

Rin laughed again and set down her spoon. "Me too. Mind doing it again~?" she winked.

"Don't mind if I do~" Len grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips had barely brushed when they heard an inhuman growl near them. The separated and froze when they saw Kaito standing there with an aura of rage around him. "What... do... you two... think... you're doing?" Kaito seethed.

"U-Uh," Len said, terrified.

"Well?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You're on your own, Lenny!" Rin shrieked, hopping off the counter and beginning to run in the other direction.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Len shouted, beginning to run as well, but was yanked back by the collar of his shirt and up into the air.

"Not so fast, blondie~! Now where's the other one~?" Kaito in the darkest voice he'd ever used.

"Rin! Save yourself! Run!" Len shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Rin shouted from some other place in the house.

"I'm coming for you Rinny~!" Kaito shouted, stalking in the direction of the small girl's voice.

Rin cowered in her spot under Miku's desk in her bedroom, hearing the pounding footsteps of the older male. _ Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

She froze when she heard the bedroom door creak open and Kaito's loud breaths. "You can run Rinny, but you can't hide~!" Kaito sang.

Rin silently listened as Kaito searched around the room noisily, careful not to breathe. It suddenly became very silent. Rin sighed in relief.

"GOTCHA!"

A had suddenly grabbed Rin's ankle and yanked her out from the desk, greeting her with an enraged Kaito with Len over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

"Well? Do it," Kaito urged, grinning ear to ear.

"K-Kaito, can't you beat us up like a normal person?" Rin whined, clenching the can of shaving cream nervously.

"Aw, but what would be entertaining about that?" Kaito chuckled, lounging in the recliner happily.

"But-"

"It really would be a _shame_ if I put this video of you two snuggling from a few years ago on NicoNicoDouga, wouldn't it? Though, maybe we could prevent a million people from seeing such an _adorable_ sight if you did as I said~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kaito, you sir, are truly the devil," Len groaned.

"I try."

"I salute you," Rin said sadly.

"I know, you all love me, but you have duties to attend you. Have fun~!"

Rin sighed and turned back to the sleeping form of Meiko. She glanced at Len before twisting off the cap of the shaving cream, her fingers trembling. She located Meiko's hand, which was holding her empty sake bottle. Rin gently and cautiously took it out of the brunette's hand, setting it to the side quietly.

She gulped as she sprayed the shaving cream into the older woman's hand, being sure to get a large amount. She looked over at Len, who was visibly shaking, much like the feather in his hand. She jerked her head at Meiko's sleeping form. Len sighed in disappointment before hesitantly bringing the feather up to Meiko's cheek. He quickly wiggled it, and whipped it away when she shifted. She groaned something intelligible, but didn't make any other motions.

Rin and Len both inwardly groaned. Len lifted the feather again, wiggling the feather across her cheek again, longer this time. He jumped away when Meiko swung her hand up and slapped her own cheek with the shaving cream.

The cool sensation immediately woke her up. Red eyes snapped open, finding a terrified looking Len right away. She sat up from the couch, cupping her cheek and being met with something wet and creamy. She took her hand away and looked at it, finding the shaving cream all over it. She slowly registered the situation and became infuriated. She loomed over the Kagamines, who were clinging to each other in fear.

"You two... YOUUUUU DID THISSSSSSSSS?" She yelled.

"W-Well-"

**_WHAP!_**

* * *

Rin and Len finished putting ice on the bumps on the tops of their heads and made their way back to the living room. "Stupid Kaito... What a jerk..." Rin whined, lying down on the carpet and curling into a ball.

"And I bet he'll act all innocent tomorrow and pretend it never even happened," Len grumbled, picking up a blanket and laying down next to his girlfriend, throwing it over them.

"Probably. Geez, it's just ice cream..." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah... So you're admitting defeat? Going to sleep already, my princess?" Len smirked.

Rin checked the time on her phone. 5:03. The sun isn't supposed to rise until 6:46...

"Pft... Nooooo... Are you, shota-boy?" Rin mumbled groggily.

"You kidding? I could stay up for hoouuuurs..." Len said tiredly.

"W-Well... I could stay up for like... days... or _months_!" she said and yawned.

"Oh yeahhh? What if I... What if I did thisssss?" Len mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around the girl, pressing her close to his chest. She blushed. "S-So whhattttt? Ishhhhh noottttt likkkke thattttt makkesss meeee sleeeeeeeppyyyyyy..." she lied.

"Wellllll, me eitttheeeerrrrr..." Len yawned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Are yooouuuuu stillllll awakkkkkkeeeeeee?" Rin asked, barely keeping her eyes open.

"W-Wiiiiiiiiiiide awwwwwaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Len mumbled.

"Meeeeeee tooooooooooooooooooooo."

After a moment of silence, snoring could be heard from both blondes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jump in the moe, my friends. **

**The final chapter! Keep your eyes out for the epilogue that should be out soon! Remember, your review makes me faster!**

**See ya!**


End file.
